


Don and Storks: Two Dorks

by orphan_account



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Also give Donald Duck hugs and love and support in these times, Dysfunctional Family, Family Drama, M/M, Slow Burn, This is totally that vine and they were roomates.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-03-13 04:12:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18933154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Just think about it wisest Donald!  Hero of Olympus, Storkules, and his best friend Donald! Tackling the biggest challenge they’ve yet to face—parenthood.”A series of stories featuring Donald and Storkules, as the two raise three children, facing each challenge and uncertainty together. Like Damon and Pythias.





	1. Chapter 1

It’s been one week. One week since the incident—as Donald liked to dub it. He could only sit in the bus, still in disbelief; with a stroller containing Della’s soon to be hatched kids next to him.

Della _**betrayed**_ him.

His own _**uncle**_ even betrayed him, and the feeling stung in his chest. Like downing a fresh bottle of hard liquor—strong, intense, and burning.

He couldn’t keep up his grief now however, he had eggs to take care of. Just because she and Scrooge did what they did, didn’t mean he wasn’t going to take care of them.

Sure, their mother may not have been a hundred percent there for them, but he sure as hell will.

 _Can I do it though?_ Donald thought, gently placing a hand on the stroller. _Can I really take care of three babies, when I barely have money as is! I’ve been living with **him** so long! I-I._

“Friend Donald?!” A voice rung out, dissipating Donald’s frantic thoughts, replacing it with instant annoyance. Letting out a groan in response; Donald peered away from the source, a frown of displeasure finding way on his face.

He could feel his presence. He could feel his ~~old friend~~ acquaintance, practically standing over him. He has no idea why he hasn’t went for his usual bone crushing hug yet? But, the answer was soon given, and it made Donald’s blood run cold.

“Noble Donald, you’re care-taking over these eggs?” Storkules asked.

“Yeah, long story.” Donald said quick and abrupt.

“Oh? Well, I congratulate you on being a responsible soon to be father! I know your kids will be honored to be your kin.” Storkules cheered on.

“It’s not mine.” Donald got out, through gritted beak. This conversation barely started, but it already felt like a healing wound was being freshly torn open again. “It’s Della’s.”

“Oh? How has your fiery sister been? Surely she must be more than excited to be a mother.”

“She’s gone.” Donald said— with a rough and low edge to his tone.

“Oh. I see.” Storkules said, before finally going quiet for a moment.

Turning his back from the demi-god, Donald stayed silent now. However, he feels a large hand clap onto his shoulder; and he tensed almost immediately, sharply turning to glare at the Stork.

“It’s going to be okay, fellow companion Donald.” Storkules said softly; only receiving Donald sharply swiping away from him in response, his back once more to the god.

With that, the rest of the bus ride was silent. Despite the various clamor of other bus goers, there was a silent animosity in the air. Said animosity coming from Donald’s side, but, it still managed to make both parties suffer regardless of who was mad.

Donald hated sitting in tense, awkward silences like this. Especially, when he was the cause of it, and he wants to just say sorry; and explain things; but, his anger stayed brewed and strong, overriding any sense of rational thought. After everything that happened this week, he really didn’t think he could just sit down and really breathe. Be rational— when the world around him was crumbling down in complete chaos.

Storkules on the other hand; held an uncertain, scared look on his face. Casually stealing glances at the furious duck before back on the bus floor.

Soon, the bus screeched to a halt, and Donald’s stop was called out by the bus driver.

Without hesitation, Donald was out of the bus; walking down the sidewalk in a silent rage. He just needed to get back home, lay the eggs down; and—

Before Donald could process why the eggs weren’t next to him; Donald heard his name screamed out by Storkules from behind, “Donald! The eggs!”

Sharply turning, Donald looked to see the bus pulling off, and Storkules booking it after the bus.

“Wait, wait!” Donald screamed out; chasing the bus—even as it continued to drive off. It soon became more and more futile to run, as the bus grew smaller in the distance by the second.

“Crap!” Donald hissed, fists tightly clenched. His eyes frantically looking around, for any way he could catch up to the bus as quick as possible.

“Donald.” Storkules said, uncharacteristically free from it’s usual joyous tone.

Turning around to look up at the god, Donald saw Storkules’ face was deadpan. “Trust me.”

“What?”

“For this once Noble Donald, see it in your saintly heart and trust me. We need to save those eggs together.” Storkules asserted, with sharp eye contact with the other duck.

Donald blinked at the statement, hesitating a bit in his head before giving a nod. “Okay. Let’s get those eggs back.”

With that stated, Storkules wasted no time to grab Donald; holding the smaller duck tight against him. “Hold on,” Storkules mentioned. Before they were soon bolted high into the air, from Storkules power jump.

Soaring in Storkules arm, was in short of words—exhilarating. Donald could feel his breath escape from him for a moment, as he looked below at all the cars, the people below them. They were all minature, miniscule from this view.

Soon enough, gravity came and Storkules came sailing back down and fast; causing the duck to scream in terror as the fell faster and faster, before they both came crashing in through the bus roof. Multiple screams came from the bus-goers at the scene in front of them.

“Worry not random civilians! We pose no threat! There’s just a stroller of eggs, we forgot to retrieve. Now just hand it over—”

“There they are!” Donald shouted, running over to the stroller containing the three eggs, placed in the farthest back of the bus now.

“Oh? So you’re the one who left his babies on a bus?” A woman chided, glaring at Donald with arms crossed.

“L-Look, I can explain--” Donald began, hands out in defense.

“Oh do tell. This should be rich.”

“You see, I kind of got mad with him,” Donald pointed back at Storkules, who responded with a wave, followed with a bashful smile.

“Then, when my stop came; I was so mad, I kind of...forgot…uh. Wow.” Donald trailed off, as he could feel the glare of disapproval burning into his very being, his soul.

The stroller was pushed into his stomach, and Donald let out a oof.

“Sir, you’re going to be a parent soon, you need to learn to take more responsibility than this.”

“I know. I’m sorry.” Donald said quietly, lowering his head; before beginning to leave with the crib.

He stopped however when a hand gently placed itself on his shoulder. “Look, I know being a new parent can be difficult, even scary. If you ever want any advice, you’re more than free to call me.” The lady said, handing Donald a phone number.

“T-Thanks.” Donald said, before he left with Storkules behind him.

“Hey! Who’s gonna pay for my roof!” The bus driver yelled out from behind them.

“Run, Run!” Donald instructed, before booking it; the herculean god soon following behind him. Not that he couldn’t outpace Donald, but he didn’t want to completely leave him behind.

Getting down the block, and out of sight from the bus. Donald soon stopped—panting from a mix of exercise and pure adrenaline. Taking a moment to gather his breath, Storkules simply peered down at the other duck.

——

They were now standing in the parking lot of some old motel. The structure looked okay, but the paint showed it had been there for some time; and the dilapidated sign, now missing several words and it’s paint paled from age completed the look.

“Can...I walk you in?” Storkules asked.

“Sure.”

With that, Storkules walked with Donald; going up the stairs before they walked down the hallway, with Donald squinting at the door numbers occasionally;

After a matter of minutes, the room was soon found. With a sigh, Donald brought out his key, jiggling it in the lock for a bit; opening the door.

The room was revealed to be neat, upket. A bit cramped, and obviously not somewhere for three soon to be hatched eggs. But, this was the best Donald could do for now.

Watching Storkules close the door behind him, Donald took a seat on the bed. Placing the three eggs in the bed, making sure to tuck them in the blanket.

“Well, this is my home.” Donald said dryly.

“I think you did a great job; despite shabby surroundings, your humble effort hasn’t gone unrecognized.” Storkules remarked as he looked around.

Donald remained silent at the compliment, earning a confused look from the Greek bird, as things got silent for a moment.

“I’m sorry.” He finally said, breaking the silence. “If I had just respected your space, then you wouldn’t have forgotten the--”

“Stop. You did nothing wrong. I should be apologizing.” Donald began, his eyes not even able to look at Storkules.

“I was mean to you. I left the kids on the bus because I was so wrapped up in my self.” Donald continued, hands clenching the bed-sheet. His frown sharpening, eyes hardened by the second as he recounted today.

“That lady on the bus is right. I tried and I still try to tell myself I can do this, I can take care of THREE kids! But, I can barely take care of my own self! I...I...let them down already and they haven’t even—” Donald was cut off by a hand gently grabbing his. “It’s okay Donald. Thou heart is just worried for what is to come. That is okay, even the bravest heroes feel that way.” Storkules reassured.

“But, look around Donald.” Storkules instructed.

“You made a decent home, from just this archaic building. It’s a start to something bigger; you just have to believe you can.”

Looking around the motel, a small smile began to find it’s way on Donald’s beak for the first time in what seemed forever, “Thanks for everything today; you really helped a duck out.”

“It is no burden to me.” Storkules began, “You know, I could stay and maybe help you with these colorful kin?”

“Huh?” Donald uttered, looking a bit perplexed at the offer.

“Just think about it wisest Donald! Hero of Olympus, Storkules, and his best friend Donald! Tackling the biggest challenge they’ve yet to face—parenthood.”

“Well...” Donald trailed off. Storkules, while usually over optimistic on a lot of things involving him; he wasn’t exactly wrong on this. While he didn’t know how well he is with kids; he still could be a help. _**Could**_.

“You can help me until the boys turn one. Then...I can take care of it from there.”

“That’s fair.” Storkules nodded.

“And for the time being, you have to sleep on the floor,” Donald began.

“That is more than okay with me!” Storkules beamed.

“You really don’t get upset at most things do you?” Donald asked.

“Nope!” Storkules responded jubilantly, before bringing Donald in for a tight hug, causing a wheeze from the duck.

Unbeknownst to both, this was just the start to many adventures between the two; As these two with little-to not experience settle down and try to raise three little ducklings.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Storkules and Donald go out for ice cream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay for ice cream :D

“Quiet time is from 7 PM to 6 AM, Don’t use my toothbrush, Don’t look in the cabinet next to my bed, Don’t break anything; if that happens you gotta pay for it, and respect my boundaries/personal space.” Donald explained to Storkules—handing the list of rules to him to keep.

“I’ll hang the other copy of this on the wall; in case you ever lose the one you have now.”

Storkules responded in nods; before the duck threw him a spare key as well.

“I got it from the landlord this morning, make sure not to lose it.”

“Oh joy! A key from the noblest man I know! He really trusts me!” Storkules loudly proclaimed, before pulling Donald in for a vice grip hug—leaving Donald wheezing a bit for air.

“Rule five! Rule five!” Donald shouted out in herculean’s arms—and almost immediately Storkules dropped Donald back down, before drawing back in shock.

“Ah! My mistake!” Storkules apologized.

“Try not to make it a habit,” Donald chided, before a brief moment of silence fell between the two.

“Storkules,” Donald began.

“Yes?”

“How do you think it's gonna be when the eggs hatch?” Donald asked, eyes darting over to the eggs currently nestled in the stroller.

“It will be a glorious moment meant to be cemented in history! Especially since they have two brave, virtuous guardians!” Storkules responded confidently.

“That’s the problem… I don’t know if I can do this.” Donald admitted.

“What?! Why would you say that fellow Donald?”

“Because, I barely have much income just to support myself… how am I going to take care of three kids?! They’re gonna want more than just clothes, food, and shelter. They’re gonna wonder constantly, why the other kids have these things; but my uncle can barely get me a toy?! I don’t want the boys to live in outright poverty with me.” Donald began to explain, his gaze becoming slightly more worried looking at the eggs.

Turning back to Storkules he continued, “I know you want to see me as perfect, but. I’m not. I can’t just hurdle through every challenge without a sweat.” Donald finished, a hand going to hold his arm.

Another silence came, and Donald winced a bit at it this time. He caused an awkward momen--

“I still think you’re perfect.”

Donald turned to face Storkules now, his eyes widened a bit, with a deer in headlights look on his face.

“No matter what challenge you face, how much terror your luck may try to bring—you still prevail. No matter how unlucky you may be; you show true perseverance, strength, and courage of a hero—and that makes you perfect to me.” Storkules explained.

“O-Oh,” Donald responded, still taken back a bit by his expression.

Before another silence could come through—Donald piped up, “So...on a different subject, do you wanna get some ice cream with me? Kinda like a friendly outing? I know a place not too far from here.”

“Oh, you don’t need to worry about distance! I- hero of Olympus can travel to any lengths imaginable, with little-to no sweat!” Storkules proclaimed.

“No. We don’t need to crash in anymore roofs, plus it’s not safe with the eggs.” Donald shot back sternly.

A little pout came from the demi-god, before a grumble about the situation is given; and Donald gave an eye roll in response. “Come on,” Donald said—grabbing the herculean’s hand, and the stroller before they went out the motel; closing and locking the door behind him.

——

The walk was nice. The sun was out—clear as day. However, it didn’t shine harshly on him, which made his feathers ruffle from the humidity. With the wind blowing, it was nature’s subtle signal that while it may be getting warmer—spring was still here.

Walking with the baby carriage, and Storkules by his side; Donald looked around in case of any sketchy characters that may be lurking about.

“Aww, are you two becoming parents?” A woman’s voice suddenly sounded out in front of him, causing Donald to jump a bit in surprise; before eyes focused on her.

“Actually--”

“Yes! My beloved roommate Donald, and I plan to collaborate together, And raise these soon to be newly hatched kin! It will be an adventure of the ages!” Storkules gushed.

“And I’m glad to be able to do this with him.”

Multiple aww’s sounded out from several onlookers, and Donald pulled Storkules away from the audience—embarrassed blush coating his feathers.

“Storkules! Don’t say it like that!” Donald sputtered out—receiving a bashful, apologetic smile in response.

Going inside the colorful ice cream shop—Donald ordered three scoop strawberry, with various nuts. With Storkules up; he got himself vanilla bean, with chocolate sauce over it.

Paying for the ice cream, Donald walked to a table, sitting down with Storkules—keeping the stroller right next to his own seat.

“So...Strawberry with nuts?” Storkules mentioned casually.

“Vanilla bean with chocolate sauce?” Donald retorted with a raise eyebrow.

A silent stare down went down between the two, before they both busted into laughter at the silliness of it all. Both of their choices were a little odd.

“Oh? You have some strawberry on your beak.” Storkules commented, before taking a napkin and dabbing it away—A gasp soon came to follow.

“Ah! Rule 5! How could I forget?!” Storkules remarked with a slap to the forehead.

A laugh comes from the duck in response, a bit tickled by how much he cares. “How can you be like that?”

“Like what?” Storkules questioned.

“Affectionate. You have no fears, or let ups of just...being outwardly loving. You never worry about someone using your love for bad?”

“No. I trust everyone I care for has a heart as noble as mine.” Storkules responded.

“I see,” Donald responded, his eyes looking back to the eggs, before the ice cream.

“It was just how I was raised. There was plenty of goddesses who taught me that lesson early on about professing your love for those you care for.” Storkules continued.

“But,” Storkules interjected, causing Donald to perk up, and peer back to the other.

“I know you want your space, so I don’t wish to continue infringing upon it. I don’t wish to make you uncomfortable or bothered.”

Donald blinked in surprise, taken back—touched by Storkules’ words. “That’s nice of you...I don’t know what to say.”

“Your well being, and these soon to be kin’s well being is what’s most important to me,” Storkules reassured.

Donald went silent, a smile of sincerity given to Storkules, which he soon returned. From there, his eyes drifted down to the eggs right beside Donald, his smile slowly turning into a contemplative one, staring at the eggs.

“Donald, what’s the story behind these little guys?” Storkules asked. “That is if you’re ready to talk about it.”

Donald looked at the eggs in silence. Contemplating the decision, before eyes met with Storkules. “Alright, I’m ready to tell you. Not here though, let’s go back home.”

Pushing his seat back, Donald got the stroller and stood up—pushing the chair in—Storkules soon followed.

Walking back to the motel, Donald mentally prepared himself for this conversation.

Soon finding his way up the stairs, Donald walked a bit more before finding his room and entering; holding the door for Storkules, before closing it behind him.

Taking the eggs out of the stroller, and into their playpen—Donald could feel himself hesitate a bit.

“Okay...so where do I begin...” Donald trailed off with a sigh, before taking a seat on the edge of the bed.

“How about you just ease into the recounting?” Storkules suggested.

“No, it’s...a mess from the start.” Donald admitted, eyes peering away—a hand going up to rub through his head feathers.

“My sister, Della. Well, you know her. She…wanted to go into space. For her eggs. I was against it, I scolded her heavily for even considering doing that when she was expecting kids. I expressed to everyone it wasn’t a good idea.” Donald frowned, the more he explained.

“But, who listens to old Donald? He doesn’t know what he’s talking about! He’s just a buzzkill to their fun!”

“My uncle went behind my back and built that thing for her! He held no care for how I felt at all. He cared about his niece more than he ever did for me. It’s because I’m not as adventurous, or lively as she was,” Donald trembled a bit now, his composure beginning to crumble.

“He built that rocket… he actually did it. Dellz really took it didn’t she?” Donald choked back his words, a hard lump beginning to fill in his throat.

“She’s gone! She’s somewhere in space possibly **dead!** The cosmic storm blew out all connections to her signal!” Donald cried, causing Storkules to draw back a bit in surprise, a worried expression on his face.

“She’s...not coming back home. She’s never...She’s never...” Donald finally broke down into whimpers, tears pooling up. He doesn’t want to bawl in front of Storkules, he wants to hold at least a little bit of his pride.

Storkules blinked, remaining in silence. A solemn look washing over his face.

“May I?” Storkules softly piped up from Donald’s crying.

Donald simply nodded, before Storkules brought the other in; an arm wrapped around the duck.

“So, you took her kids in because she is...” Storkules trailed off.

He received a nod in response.

Gently patting his shoulder, Storkules went silent once more, looking back at the eggs; before to Donald, “It’s okay Donald.” Storkules soothed, letting Donald let out everything he’s been holding since that incident


	3. Chapter 3

Storkules watched the pediatrician run his tests on the eggs—with eagerness, and a bit of apprehension. Bringing out his stethoscope and placing it on the egg, bringing out some other machines, the pediatrician gave out the occasional hum as he ran more tests.

Sitting in the chair not too far from them; Storkules nervously fiddled with his fingers—a habit he’s grown into. The doctor could say anything, and he hoped it was only good news.

When Donald asked him to take them here, make sure everything was okay with the eggs while he went to a job interview, he felt honored! Like a truly trusted companion! He had no idea how nerve wracking things like this were—until he was actually there.

Soon the doctor turns back to face Storkules, causing the stork to perk up without hesitation. “What is the prognosis doctor? Are these poor little eggs going to fare well?” Storkules asked, worry etched in his face.

The pediatrician simply gave a chuckle at his concern, before giving him a nod of confirmation; “Your boys are more than fine sir.”

“Oh thank Llithyia!” Storkules began, slacking down a bit with a sigh of relief. However, the pronoun hits; He perks right back up in shock.

“Boys?”

“Yes, they’re three healthy baby boys.” The doctor noted cheerily.

“All three?” Storkules repeated, still blank in shock.

“Yes sir, all three.” The doctor continued to smile; it only growing as Storkules’ look of blank shock, melted into the happiest grin.

“Huzaah! Three healthy baby boys! Oh Donald is going to be jubilant to hear this great news!” Storkules proclaimed proudly.

“The babies will be here in a week, possibly sooner with how the middle one is acting,” The doctor explained.

“The middle one?” Storkules asked, breaking out of his excitement for a moment, “What is he doing?”

“Well… I’ll let you feel for yourself.” The doctor said, before picking up the middle egg, showing it to Storkules to touch.

Putting his hand on the egg, there was no feedback for a moment—and he peered over to the doctor giving a confused, questioning look.

“Just wait.” The doctor said with a small grin.

And before he knew it; the egg gave a subtle thump, _**once, twice**_ —Then it settled down.

“Awww! The little tyke is trying to bust his way out!” Storkules cooed, his hand practically glued to the egg now.

“I’m happy for you and your partner,” The pediatrician commented with a smile.

“Partner? Oh? You mean my fellow roommate Donald? Well I guess we are partners; two brave nobleman, two very special chocolate chips in a cookie.”

The pediatrician smiled at the statement, taking the eggs and putting them back in the stroller—giving it back to Storkules. “Here’s your eggs back.”

“Thank you so much fellow practitioner!” Storkules said, before grabbing the baby stroller, and heading for home; more than excited to share the news with a certain duck.

——

Donald just came home from the interview. Taking a seat on the cheap, worn couch provided to every tenant; he let out a sigh. Not exactly certain whether it was in relief or exhaustion.

Abruptly, the door was slammed open and Storkules came in, bursting at the seams in excitement. “Oh Donald! I have wondrous news!”

“The eggs… the doctor told me what gender they are, _AND_ when they’re possibly hatching!” Storkules announced with a huge grin across his beak.

Donald peered over to him in curiousty, waiting for him to explain.

“It’s three boys and they’ll be here in a week!” Storkules revealed giddily.

Donald sat up more straight, his eyes widened in surprise. “Three little boys?” Donald restated, a smile slowly coming to his beak as well; His exhaustion quickly fading into excitement.

“That’s great! We know what type of clothes to get them now! And—” Donald quickly trailed off, remembering what this also meant.

“A week? Oh boy. I need to do baby shopping.” Donald muttered.

“How am I gonna get the money though?” Donald questioned out loud to himself.

“I can always take up a… what you call… a job?” Storkules suggested.

“No. I need you here, I refuse to pay for a babysitter.” Donald responded sharply.

“Oh how am I going to do this? Can I do this? Even if I land a job, they’re not gonna pay me fast enough so I can get everything before they’re here!” Donald began to fret.

Standing aside, Storkules stood in thought, looking up to the ceiling with a hand on his beak, as Donald continued to worry.

Soon he perked up, “Aha!” he shouted. Causing Donald to look at him confused, as he ran over to his bag, Plucking something out he revealed a treasure chest.

“I completely forgot I acquired some gold from Ithiquack, gained from my heroic acts. This is only a bit of it, but I have more back home.” Storkules explained, before popping open the chest for Donald to see.

The duck nearly choked at the sight of the glimmering gold coins—the sight soon causing him to shield his eyes from the intense glare it gave.

“Is this a suitable type of currency here?” Storkules asked.

Donald stayed silent, casually peering at the treasure before finally piping up, “Storkules you’re an angel.”

“Oh, I don’t think I am, I’m a Demigod,” Storkules corrected, a bit bashful.

“Cmon!” Donald said, grabbing Storkules hand before the stroller as well.

“Where?!” Storkules asked.

“Mallard Mart! We gotta get baby stuff, we can’t waste time!” Donald exclaimed.

——

With a short bus ride, the two were there in no time with the eggs. Pushing the stroller, while Storkules pushed the cart; Donald went straight for the baby section, stuck in the clothes section.

Looking at the variety of clothes, Donald gave a hm. Picking up one, he gave a frown as it had a poop emoji, and the words ‘Poop Monster.’ on the belly.

He put the shirt back down before picking up a white onesie. It looked cute, until he read the words “Made in Vachina.” on the front, and the shirt was thrown back down like it burned his hand—along with a hiss from Donald.

Turning his head, he finally sees one he likes, “Awww… Storkules look.” Donald piped up, showing the Demigod a baby onesie that said ‘Uncle’s little terror.’

“That is outright adorable Noble Donald, in fact I found one befitting to them as well.” Storkules chimed in, holding a shirt that said, “Future Olympian in the making.”

Putting a hand to his beak, Donald eyed the shirt, soon giving a nod coupled with a smile. “I like it!”

The trip soon became a huge shopping spree just for clothes; And before they both knew it by the time they were done. The cart was filled with _**JUST**_ baby clothes.

“I think we may have gotten a bit overboard.” Donald pointed out, before the majority of it was put back—their first choices both obviously staying however.

Getting all of the essential baby stuff like formula, medicine, pacifiers, toys, shampoo/oil, baby powder, even a crib—they were soon at the checkout counter.

Having the items run up, Donald and Storkules silently looked at one another in anticipation, before back to the price on the cash register. After everything was rung up, the price came out to be 220 dollars.

A grimace came from the duck, even if he knew it was covered; it still seemed painful just to look at that number as a price and not pay.

Pulling out the treasure chest, and opening the chest, Storkules looked at the cashier with a smile, “So how many gold pieces would I give for 220 dollars?”

“Sir...” The cashier said with wide eyes, staring down at the treasure. “Just ten of those pieces would probably buy out...like at least half of this store. These are extremely rare.” The cashier explained.

“One would be good.” He said, before taking a gold piece, and closing the chest.

Donald blinked in astonishment, unable to process what just happened. As Storkules took the chest and pushed the buggy. Donald pushed the stroller alongside him, leaving the store.

“Have a good day! Good luck with the baby!” Cashier congratulated, as they both left.

Walking through the parking lot, as Storkules actually managed to carry all the items effortlessly; Donald tried to shake off the shock. They actually did it!

“I’m. still gonna search for a job, you know. For a stable income, and I don’t want to just use money off of you.” Donald stated, already feeling the guilt begin to wash over him.

“I understand, I wish you much luck and merriment in your job search!” Storkules responded.

Focusing back to in front of him, Donald continued with a stern glare, “Thanks though. You, really...helped. Again. I promise I’ll pay you ba-”

“No need Donald, that is what best friends fated for life do. It’s my honor to help you.” Storkules beamed.

Donald’s insecure look, turned to a sheepish smile at his statement. “You know, I was really worried about this baby thing before. But, I think we’re going to be pretty good guardians. In fact, we’re gonna be the coolest guardians.”

“Aw you really think so?” Storkules gushed, a light glimmering in his eyes, brighter than any of the gold Donald’s seen in that chest today.

Taken back by the view, Donald took a gulp before responding, “I know so.”

——

Meanwhile in Ithiquack, a certain someone sat in a dark room. The only thing illuminating it, is the glow of the sphere on the ground; it currently having two people in it’s image—Donald and Storkules walking home.

“So that’s where my idiot son has been?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos, and comment if you like! There will be plenty more in the future.


	4. Chapter 4

Donald watched pensively as the rain came down in an unrelenting shower. The raindrops finding it’s way onto the window, with the occasional rumble of thunder.

Peering over at the duck, Storkules watched him for a good minute before asking, “Fellow roommate Donald? Are you fairing well?”

“Yeah, the rain just kinda made me a bit down.”

“Why so? Rain can lead to rejuvenation and life!” Storkules proudly asserted.

“I...can’t go job hunting in this weather.” Donald explained, his eyes not leaving the gloomy weather outside.

“Oh, I see.” Storkules began, trailing off a bit, “Well, we can have our own fun day inside! It’ll be filled with so much prosperous joy, you’ll forgot all your pestering troubles!”

At the offer, Donald turned around to face the demigod—taking it into consideration, before a nod was given, “Alright...” he said, walking away from the window now.

“Hurrah!” Storkules cheered, before a thump sounded out from behind him, and the two looked over to see one of the eggs lying on the ground!

“Storkules! You’re supposed to swaddle them in when you put them on the bed!” Donald scolded sharply, going over to the egg.

“But I did,” Storkules affirmed, following the duck.

“What? So it just...rolled on it’s own?” Donald questioned.

And as if to answer his question, the egg slowly but surely began to roll on the carpet by itself.

With a quack of surprise given out from Donald, the two chased after the rolling egg, careful not to step on it—before that egg and the other two were in the stroller now.

“I think the middle one guy is gonna hatch first… he seems to be the most active,” Donald mentioned with a fond smile.

“You really think so?”

“Well yeah, don’t you agree? He’s the most active egg,” Donald pointed out.

“That is true, but I think the guy on the right is showing much signs of being first,” Storkules mentioned with a smile, before pointing at the egg.

“Huh? What are you talking about?” Donald questioned, leaning in to get a better look—and the answer hit him square in the face. There was tiny crack right on top of the egg!

A gasp was given, before Donald turned to Storkules, “Did you accidentally drop it?!”

“Nope.” Storkules assured, “Little guy did it all on his own.”

“Huh...” Donald said.

Looking over to the egg on the left, a look of worry gleamed in his eyes, “I hope lefty is alright… he hasn’t even budged yet.”

“He’s probably saving all his power to make the most eventful entrance into this world,” Storkules suggested, looking down at the egg with a soft smile.

“Hmmm...” Donald responded, his gaze absentmindedly back to the rain pouring outside.

Soon a hand came down on his shoulder, a gentle squeeze following, “The sun will come eventually honorable Donald.”

“I’m not sure,” Donald responded honestly.

Soon a loud clap of thunder came, causing Donald to jump, the floor beginning to vibrate it a bit from the intensity.

Gazing outside, Storkules’ went back to Donald in a matter of seconds, “We should relax. There will be a lot going on with the young ones coming. We both deserve it.” Storkules once again affirmed.

A nod was given from Donald, before the TV was turned on. Some reality show about parents planning sweet 16’s for their spoiled daughters, and that became the watched show for the hour.

While Donald felt himself dozing off from it, he looked down to see Storkules practically enamored it. An innocent look on his face as he mutters how will the parents solve this rousing trial.

A little chuckle came from Donald at the sight, “You really like this huh?”

“Yes! The challenges their daughter put them through is quite enjoyable! She is quite the rascal.” Storkules commented happily.

Donald grew silent in response, his eyes focused back to the TV.

“What do you think of it Roommate Donald?” Storkules asked, his attention still to the screen.

“I don’t think any of them deserve it.” Donald began.

“Hm?” Storkules hummed, turning around to face the duck.

“When I was that age, I didn’t get much of ANY hand-outs from my uncle, and he’s the richest duck alive! Everything I earned, I had to do it on my own. By the time I was 12 I actually had a full time job.” His shoulders slacked, and his eyes went down.

As Storkules watched on, the show mindlessly played, the young girl screaming about the car being the wrong color in the background.

“Sometimes. I wonder if I did the right thing.” Donald vaguely mentioned.

“What do you mean?” Storkules pressed on.

“Was leaving...right? I lived with him my entire life, I had jobs yeah, but I never had my own place...let alone raise children and take care of myself with my income...maybe I was hasty going… maybe…” Donald softly trailed off, when he noticed Storkules peered at him sadly.

“Sorry...” Donald muttered, before he tried to actually focus his attention back to the reality show. He could still feel the demigod’s eyes on him, and before he knows it—the tv is turned off.

“Donald.” Storkules began, the words alone left a chill in Donald’s heart as the stork looked him square in the eyes.

“I know it is easy, tempting even. To dive deeper into other people’s actions, to make excuses for those you have loved...because you love them.

“But, what they did, you mustn’t make excuses for it. It’ll only prolong your inner turmoil and suffering much longer.

“It’s easier to revel in denial that your family couldn’t have done something so bad, than it is to accept it is real and… there’s no excuses for it.”

“Storks...” Donald said quietly.

“What your family did was not okay, and I never want to see you make excuses for them either, it… hurts my heart.” Storkules admitted, finally turning away from the smaller duck, making his face no longer visible to the other.

Seeing him finally break, made Donald tear up—a hand hesitantly going out to Storkules arm.

“Hey..I...don’t want you to cry.” Donald began, trying his hardest to figure out what was the right thing to do.

“I know you’ve been trying to be a good sport and keep the mood light… I’m sorry for bringing things down.” Donald tried to explain, his words soon cut off by being brought into a tight hug.

Silently hugging the other back, the two reveled in this silence.

Suddenly, a flash of light filled the window, followed by a thunderous boom, vigorously jostling the whole room, causing the two to both fall.

“Storkules! Show yourself traitor! I know you’re here with that...MORTAL!” A voice boomed from outside, shaking the room even more. Looking outside, they both saw Zeus.

With a determined glare on his face, Storkules set Donald aside, “I’ll take care of this.” He began, but was soon cut off by the duck.

“No. Stay here, keep the eggs out of danger. I got this.” Donald affirmed, getting out the door before Storkules could stop him.

Closing the door behind him, Donald could hear Storkules call out his name, but it’s ultimately ignored. ‘I can do this.’ Donald thought.

“You need to leave. Now.” Donald ordered, only receiving a lightning bolt hurled towards him—just barely messing his webbed feet, a trail of smoke now coming from the part of the ground it struck.

“Hmph.” Donald grumbled, his heart racing a bit; but he simply picked up a nearby chunk of rock, chucking it up at the god sitting on a cloud.

The rock managed to ricochet towards him, almost hitting the god, he just barely managing to dodge—it instead hitting, and chipping his gold arm cuff.

Looking down to assess the damage, Zeus looked outright shocked, he soon gave the duck below an intense glare.

“How...DARE you!” Zeus shouted with a clenched fist, the rain coming down even harder now.

Before Donald could even think to throw another weapon towards him, he heard Storkules shout out his name, terror in his voice, before the sound of an explosion came from above him—the structure of the awning crumbling, falling down on Donald. Cement and all.

Attempting to run out and get Donald from the wreckage; Zeus had already put a screen of lightning in front of the door, and windows.

“Curses!” Storkules uttered, trying all in his power to pry through, but it ultimately becoming futile. “Donald!” Storkules called out, hoping he’d arise from the rubble. But. There was only silence.

“It was only ONE simple job!” Zeus chided to the Stork, a disapproving frown on his face.

“Go to Duckburg, find the kin of Scrooge McDuck, kidnap them and take them back to Ithiquack, luring Scrooge to come here so I can finally rid of him!” Zeus recited, beginning to shake his head as the cloud lowered down.

Stepping out of it, he looked face to face with Storkules, who held a shocked, horrified expression.

“If you want something done, I guess you have to do it yourself.” Zeus grumbled, easily clearing the rubble, before Donald was hefted like a rag doll, over his shoulder.

“Donald!” Storkules screamed out, no other word he could form, as he watched Zeus leave with Donald. The view of the two, getting smaller and smaller until they were both gone.

The barrier once there, now vanished.

“Oh no...what I’m going to do now?” Storkules questioned out loud, taking a seat on the bed to take everything in.

“I took a winged creature to Duckburg...but I don’t think there’s any winged creatures here, so how will I get all the way to Greece? And even if I do get there how will I defeat my own father and save my best friend?”

Storkules moment was cut short by the view of the eggs trembling in the stroller.

In a panic, Storkules rushed over to the eggs to see what was happening. The middle guy looked like he was ready to explode out, but in a twist of events the right one cracked out first with a cry—the middle one coming seconds to follow.

Looking in astonishment as the babies cried, Storkules hands shook with hesitation to scoop them up. They were so fragile, so gentle.

Gently plucking the egg shells off both of their heads, he picked both babies up, much care taken to make sure not to hold any too tight by mistake.

Noticing they had subtle hair differences, Storkules figured names would be good to give right now. “Donald said he wanted to name you boys some special names...” Storkules felt a pain come in his heart remembering the duck; but, when he noticed their cries has stopped, and the babies even looked up to him with curious eyes; a fond smile spread across his beak.

“Welcome to the world little ones,” Storkules gently greeted.

The short, tender moment was soon interrupted however, by a voice that boomed from the front door.

“You!”

Turning to the source, Storkules was met with the heated gaze of someone he thought he’d never see around here.

_Scrooge McDuck._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhangers, Cliffhangers, and more Cliffhangers : D


	5. 5.0

“What happened to Donald?!” Scrooge practically barked towards Storkules; the god doing all in his power to avoid meeting contact with his burning glare. However, he could still feel it burn a hole through him nonetheless; taking a hard gulp, Storkules began, “Well...” he trailed off a bit, uncertain on how to even begin to recount a tale.

Not so luckily, the conversation was cut off short as the landlord stepped in. Her initial angry look, dissolving to minor shock as she sees the babies in his arms.“Oh....your babies have hatched?" she began, before putting on a stern face, "I hate to say this; but I’m gonna have to ask you to leave pronto sir,” she demanded.

“But why? I’ve done nothing wrong!” Storkules contended, his eyebrows etched with worry.

“Well, your recent guest did extensive damage to the motel; and, while it isn’t exactly your fault; you still let him on the premises. So, you have to go,” She explained. “We won’t press any charges, or call the police if you do as we say.”

Storkules could only stand there—stunned by the words. Willing himself, he simply told the woman okay, before beginning to pack; still feeling Scrooge’s presence from not too far away. Ignoring it for the moment, his mind tried to think of what to do next.

 _‘I still have the treasure chest; we should be okay!’_ Storkules thought, going back to the spot where he last left it.

However, upon closer inspection—he saw nothing there. It was gone.

His eyes widened in shock at the thought of it being lost, or possibly stolen; but, it’s cut short as the middle baby suddenly began to cry out.

“What’s wrong little one?” Storkules asked, gently bouncing the wailing triplet to no avail. His cries only dying down for a second, as he peered up at the demi-god in confusion with a head tilt—before continuing to cry.

“He’s probably hungry! Go feed him!” Scrooge snapped out, a finger sharply pointed out for Storkules to follow his words.

“Ah! Yes!” Storkules fumbled a bit with the crying baby; quelling his cries every few seconds, as he cradled him close.

Grabbing the formula box, he quickly read the instructions before the first bottle was made. Not perfect, but it was more than enough for the baby sucking down on the bottle.

Peering over at he other two babies, Storkules was surprised to see them peacefully resting still. The cries of their brother did not wake them at all thankfully.

“Storkules. What happened to my nephew?” Scrooge spoke up with much less anger, his tone bordering on pleading.

Turning around to face his attention back to him; Storkules hesitated for a moment. “Father wanted me to capture Donald, and he was incensed when I didn’t—so, he took him himself, as hostage, as a means to lure you to Ithiquack and—” he played with his hands a bit, and looked off nervously.

“End you.” He finisheed.

Scrooge stayed silent in contemplation, much to Storkules dismay. He had zero idea to how he would react, and whether he should brace for any blow up.

“So, does that mean you planned to kidnap my nephew?” Scrooge questioned with a raised eyebrow.

“I would never want to put Donald through that type of calamity, and stress!” Storkules proclaimed.

“Ah… I see. Well, I got an island to head to.” Scrooge said, before beginning to head out.

Storkules eyes widened in surprise; and he wasted no time to rush to the older duck—a hand on his shoulder to halt him, “I do not wish to thrust a burden onto your plan; but, I must remind you, my father is a god,” Storkules pointed out.

“That’s no problem! Ah’ve fought all types of mystical beings in my prime! I can take down one god!” Scrooge said with unwavering confidence.

“Oh, I see...” Storkules responded, as he peered uncertainly at the proud duck.

“Oh! I forgot to mention, I’m taking Donald and the kids in once ah’ve gotten him back from your father,” Scrooge mentioned casually.

Storkules jolted up in shock at the revelation, “What?! But, me and Donald planned to raise these babies ourselves! Y-You can’t!” Storkules retorted.

“I can, and I will.” Scrooge sharply responded with a frown; his eyes filled with ire, daring the demi-god to push back on this.

“But,” Storkules attempted to counter.

“But nothing! You clearly have nothing set up, and while I’d LOVE to leave my traitorous nephew out to the streets, he’s still my kin .” Scrooge cut in, stopping any attempt of a retort from Storkules.

“They’d have no home, it’d be unsuitable for babies to be in that type of environment.” Scrooge pointed out, as Storkules remained silent.

“It’s not like ah’m a cruel man; I’ll let you stay in my guest room in the manor, for the time being. Just until I get Donald back home. But, when he’s back, you’re gone.” Scrooge said firmly.

Taking all the information in, Storkules was in a stunned daze. A lot of things were coming onto his plate, and he had zero idea how he was going to fix any of it; while Scrooge had everything meticulously planned out.

“Storkules, do you got that?” Scrooge asked, breaking him from the minor daze.

“Uh yes! All of it!” Storkules nodded.

“Good, I’ll be out in the limo waiting.” With that, Scrooge made his exit; leaving the demi-god to himself.

Stricken with grief, Storkules never felt as helpless as he did this moment. With his treasure chest gone, there was no way to find a new home; Donald would have to move back in with the uncle who hurt him.

Being kicked out, and possibly homeless if his father didn’t accept him back was terrifying on its own merit, but—his best friend being plunged into a situation where he’s forced to depend on his uncle or be homeless and lose the kids was worse.

Packing everything up, including Donald’s and the babies stuff; he was soon outside to see the sleek, black limo. The sun shining on it’s paint job gave it a nice gleam in the light. Looking in the drivers seat, he saw a muscular ginger man with a happy disposition.

Getting in the back with Scrooge; the man wasted no time to turn back to them while he drove. Happily introducing himself as Launchpad Mcquack, the driver began to ramble about being a pilot. Storkules listened with a smile to his beak, interested in his words.

However, just as quick as he started the conversation; it soon ended as he soon had to whip back into his seat, and swerve; barely missing an old lady crossing the street, hitting two lamp posts with the car.

“Watch it Mcquack! Every repair comes out of your pay!” Scrooge scolded, earning a weak chuckle from Launchpad. “Got it Mr McDee.”

Keeping his eyes on the road now, the pilot continued to give casual conversation; but, soon Storkules watched as Scrooge used his cane to hit the divider button, the glass divider soon coming up and shutting Launchpad out.

“Ugh, I really should remember to put that up more often.” Scrooge commented with a scoff of disgust, crossing his arms.

Watching his reaction, Storkules felt his eyebrows slowly begin to furrow in anger; but, it’s quickly buried down, and his eyes were focused on the divider.

The rest of the ride was silent; with a few jostles of the car, possibly from the driver avoiding something on the road. Making it to the mansion, Scrooge took the stroller out the limo, before putting the three sleeping newborns in. Wheeling it inside, he soon found the mansion's housekeeper.

“Mrs Beakley, I need you to watch these three.” Scrooge ordered.

“But I have my own grandchild to handle!” She motioned down to the little duck, happily toddling around.

“Ah’m glad we reached an understanding!” Scrooge said non nonchalant, as the housekeeper gave a groan; pulling the stroller of sleeping babies closer to her.

Watching the scene, a deeper sense of disgust came to the demi-god, a frown beginning to settle on his face. A fire burned in his heart, and it burned deep.

Asking the housekeeper for the bathroom, she showed him the way, and he went in. Locking the door behind him.

Putting his bags down, he peered flatly at himself in the mirror. His shoulders were slacked, his hair was a bit frazzled for some reason. His high energy, his joy, was missing.

Frowning at the image before him, he soon picked up a brush from the counter. Brushing down his hair; he took a black hair tie, as he soon wrapped up his loose, golden locks into a tight pony tail.

Letting out a deep breath, a silent nod was given before he headed out. Telling the house-keeper of the formula, and extra clothes, along with diapers they had; seemed to ease her worries. Although she was still not pleased with babysitting.

Running outside, Storkules caught up with Scrooge; as the loud roar of the plane starting up, came from the distance.

“Now I only need a pilot...” Scrooge mumbled to himself, a hand rubbing under his beak.

“Scrooge Mcduck,” Storkules called out sternly, much to the miser’s surprise; “As a hero, I can’t allow you to journey alone to save my best friend.”

“I don’t need your help, I can do it alone,” Storkules affirmed with a glare.

“Mr Mcduck. It was MY father who took him, it’s partly my responsibility he comes home safe. I’m coming, whether you like it or not.” Storkules affirmed, his face stern and unmoving.

Even as Scrooge shot him a death glare, his eyes stayed locked, matching the ire he had. Scrooge soon pulled back, blinking in surprise.

“Now come on! We got a sailor to save! Your driver mentioned being a pilot, so we can have him take us to Ithiquack!” Storkules commanded.

Beginning to set off to find Launchpad; Scrooge watched him walk off, a determined glint came to his eyes before he grinned. The tenacity he held! Amazing! It was just the thing he needed in these times, to spark the dimming fire in his heart.

However, his expression soon turned to a confused one as he followed, “Wait, Launchpad’s a pilot?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From here on out, things will CHANGE. For better or worse? That is the secret.  
> If you like, kudos and maybe even comment! I'll super appreciate it :D


End file.
